1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DVD disc, a device and a method for reproducing the same and more particularly, to an audio private DVD disc, a device and a method for reproducing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital versatile disc (hereinafter, referred to as DVD)-video disc is divided into a video data area, a sub-picture data area, a navigation data area, and an audio data area, and the whole capacity thereof is 4.7/8.5 Gbyte and the transmission speed is 10.08 Mbps. DVD specification allows a maximum 9 Mbps for a video stream, a maximum of 6 Mbps for an audio stream and a maximum of 6 Mbps for a sub-picture stream. However, the sum of all these streams should not exceed 10.08 Mbps, the maximum transmission speed of the entire DVD system. The data compressed with an MPEG-1/MPEG-2 video system is stored at the video area of the DVD-video disc and at maximum, eight audio data streams are stored in the audio data area thereof using linear PCM (pulse code modulation), AC-3, MPEG-2, DTS, and SDDS systems. A device for reproducing the DVD-video disc decodes the video data recorded on the DVD-video disc, restores the decoded data as the moving picture, converts the restored moving picture into analog screen information, and outputs the converted information. Also, the aforesaid device decodes the audio data and converts the decoded audio data into an analog audio signal, thereby outputting the converted signal.
The audio data recorded at the DVD-video disc as described above can provide the best sound quality in case of using the linear PCM system. However, in case of using the linear PCM system, two channels can be serviced in the audio data which is quantized at the sampling frequency of 96 KHz by 24 bits, eight channels can be serviced in the audio data which is quantized at the sampling frequency of 48 KHz by 16 bits, and channels or sampling frequencies exceeding the number of the above channels and the sampling frequencies can not be used. That is, since the DVD-video disc and the device for reproducing the same should process the video data at the maximum of 9 Mbps and the audio data at the maximum of 6 Mbps at the same time, there is a problem in that it is difficult to provide a high sound quality with multi-channels.
Coping with the foregoing problems, there have been suggested methods for improving the audio quality by using a system which is not used in the DVD-video disc. However, the methods cannot be reciprocally used with the DVD-video disc, so that the information efficiency may be lowered, thereby having a difficulty in providing the audio data of the multi-channels.